


Love Like War (A Soulbates fic)

by mexivajo



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexivajo/pseuds/mexivajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their day started and ended with each other. A collection of fluff/smut portraying the unseen relationship between mother and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just stress writing so I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Yay soulbates!!!!

Norman’s eyes fluttered open when he feels the body beside him shift.

It was only his mother, and god, she had never looked more beautiful than right at that moment. Her blonde curls just barely scraped the surface of her shoulders and her skin was rosy and soft. She wore the nightgown he adored so much, a thin-strapped navy blue nightgown that inched a little past her knees.

Norman watched her rub her eyes and lean over the bed to pick up her robe that she discarded on the floor last night. She stood up, much to Norman’s disappointment, and turned back to face Norman. Norman faked sleep, acting as if he didn’t wake at all.

He was curious as to what she would do. Would she run her feminine fingers through his wavy hair and delicately peck him on the cheek (an action that he loved receiving from her and only her)? Or would she whisper those three little words into his ear that made his heart melt and form into butterflies in the pit of his stomach?

Instead, she did neither.

“What do you feel like for breakfast?” Norma asks in mid-yawn, undoubtedly knowing that Norman was awake.

Norman was miffed at her affectionless morning greeting, but it was shortly lived. He sat up, meeting her eyes and he beamed. “Mother, it’s a Sunday. Can’t we just stay in bed all day?”

“And do what exactly? Eat junk food in my bed and watch me gain weight?” She said jokingly as she began to fluff the pillows.

Norman rolled his eyes. “Mother, you’re silly; it makes no difference to me if you gain weight or not. You’re beautiful no matter what.” And he meant that.

“Don’t sweet talk me, Mr. Norman Bates.” Norma grinned, her words holding little to no threat. She was about to walk to her slippers, but Norman’s firm hand locked on her wrist.

“C’mon, mom, let’s just relax today. We deserve it.” He pleaded seriously.

Norma caught the subtle begging tone masked in his voice. After all, she was his mother. How could she not know what he was feeling? She was completely attuned to his feelings. Whatever he felt, she felt ten times stronger.

Norma sat back down, Norman’s fingers still curled around her wrist. She knitted her brows in concern as she drew closer to Norman’s body until he completely pressed himself against her, not wasting a single second to circle his arms around her waist and rest his cheek on her chest. Instinctively, Norma’s fingers combed through his hair, a method she often used to soothe her precious, delicate son.

Her protector and partner-in-crime. He was everything and so much more to her. People often gave her weird glances because of how abnormally close she and Norman were, but screw them. They just did not know how genuine her and Norman’s love for each other was.

Norma would do anything for her child, even as he was slowly turning into a young man, and she only hoped that he would continue to take his time growing up. She was not quite ready for him to be independent, which would mean that he won’t be needing her anymore. She cringed at the thought, but she pushed it aside as her only priority right now was to comfort her dear son. She noticed how he was slightly shaking as she kissed his forehead.

“What’s wrong, Norman?” Norma asked softly into his ear, coming to rest her cheek on the crown of his head. She could still feel Norman tremoring in her arms and that only made her squeeze him harder.

“Mother… I don’t want to go to school tomorrow.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t wanna leave you.” Norman mumbled weakly, pulling his mother closer to him for security as he glanced up at her. “I’m scared of what it will be like to walk the halls Ms. Watson used to…” He didn’t finish, but Norma understood.

Norma smiled sadly, hoping that her tiny grin would appease his fear. “My sweet, darling Norman,” She heard him sigh in relief, his face then pushing into the crook of her neck. “Do not worry. Remember, I’ll always be here for you when you are scared or you just need me.” She lovingly kissed the side of his neck and she could feel his body relax even more so as she did so.  

Norman pulled back to glance at her, his hands now placed on her hips. “Oh, mother, you have no idea how much I love you.”

Norma beamed, caressing her son’s cheek. “Oh, I think I have an idea.”

The cheerfulness in Norman’s blue eyes faded and he said in a monotone voice, “No. You don’t.” He glanced at the bed, biting his lip. Norma couldn’t quite tell what expression was showing on his face, but it looked like frustration or shame.

“Norman?”

“I-I’m sorry, mother.”

“Why are you apologizing, sweetie?”

“B-because… I’m a terrible son.”

“Terrible? Why do you say that?” Norma pressed, her nervousness at Norman’s words (or lack thereof) escalating. What did he have to say that made him a terrible son?

Norman was silent, not meeting his mother’s eyes.

Norma urged, “Norman, tell me.”

“Mother, please forgive me, but I don’t think I’m ready to tell you yet.” Norman mumbled.

Norma wanted to force the words out of his mouth, but no. Norman was sensitive, it did not take a genius to see that, and she knew that if she pushed him any harder, he would shut off from her completely. She could not experience that again. “Okay, fine. Don’t tell me.”

“Mother, please understand—“

Norma placed a finger under his chin, raising his childlike face to meet hers. “We’re not going to talk about this anymore. You’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

Norman nodded eagerly, falling into his mother’s warm embrace once again. “I love you to the moon and back.”

Norma hummed in response, smiling to herself as she cradled the boy she has loved since he was first placed in her arms. “You’re my entire world, Norman Bates.”

For the rest of the day, the mother and son duo stayed in bed, cuddled in one another’s arms, watching old movies, delightfully chatting and laughing as time passed. The two only left the room if either of them needed to use the bathroom or make a food run in the kitchen. 

Somewhere between popcorn and _Strangers on a Train_ , the two had fallen asleep. Norma had drifted off facing the window with Norman possessively wrapped around her body, his arm draping over her waist in a protective manner and his face pressed into the nape of her neck. Norma did wake up momentarily to cover them both with her duvet, only then realizing how super close Norman was. She didn’t feel that it was pushing their boundaries but it was something to record in her memory. She thought to herself, _is this how all boys sleep with their mother_? She figured that all children can get touchy so she shook off the question. She decided that she should be happy that he felt this comfortable with her.

The two were in heaven and wished to not be interrupted. Together, their day started and ended with each other.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy this chapted! Also, if you have never heard Paul Anka's "Put Your Head On My Shoulder", I suggest you do before reading (or after) this chapter. It's a great song. And as long as we are just talking about music, I recommend Brenton Wood's "I Like The Way You Love Me". It's such a cute song and I think it suits Soulbates! 
> 
> I'll be using classic oldies for the titles of the chapters because why not? Who doesn't love the oldies? XD If you have any suggestions about what you want to see happen between Norman and Norma, don't be afraid to tell me. At the moment, this series does not have a major plot, but rather that Norman and Norma are realizing their feelings for each other that goes beyond the mother-and-son relationship. Just some fluff and smut! I really don't wanna make these two angels suffer too much lol

Norman woke that Monday morning to empty arms. He quickly glanced about his surroundings, searching for his mother, his concern for her exponentially growing. He worried about his mother daily, given all the bad luck she has had in this town. He looked at his mother’s antique full-length mirror and noticed that the robe she usually hung on the mirror was gone, meaning that she was probably already downstairs making breakfast or tending to motel business.

Norman climbed out of bed, stretching as his lanky limbs made their way to his bedroom. He picked out his clothes for today and he was immediately filled with dread. He had not been looking forward to his first day back at school. He would very much rather stay in this house where no one bothered or judged him. Just he, his mother, and their motel. Norman could only dream, of course. Reality had to take toll sometime or another, but that didn’t mean Norman had to like or agree with it.

Norman took his clothes, along with a fresh, clean towel, and dawdled down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. Norman was quick in cleaning himself because the faster he took in the shower, it meant the more time he would be able spend with his mother and at least enjoy what little time he had in this bubble with her before taking off to high school.

Norman’s mind drifted back to the way he and his mother were wrapped in each other’s arms, just him and her. What Norman was afraid to tell his mother yesterday made him feel dirty and ashamed. His whole life he had always shared a special connection with his mother, but never has he felt this way toward her until they moved to Oregon.

With his father gone, his mother spent more time with him and he became the man of the house, it seemed like. And that was when Norman began to notice things about his mother that sons usually do not become aware about their mothers. Things such as, how round his mother’s bosom was or how magnificently curvy she was, or how the perfume he smelled on her skin drove him insane. These were the things that Norman observed about his mother that should’ve made him feel sick, but it didn’t. These things were like a drug, and it only made him want to watch and scrutinize her more. He relished the way her full breasts would push against his chest whenever they hugged or the way her backside would rest against his pelvis in such an intimate and sensual way that he wanted to overcome her and give her the love she deserved. He loved not only her headstrong personality, but also the body she possessed.

However, these astounding qualities his mother had happened to also be the seed of his jealousy. Norman despised any man that dare cast a look at her, for she was his, and he was hers.

Norman let his thoughts wander off and his strong imagination took over his senses. Norman closed his eyes and imagined his mother kneeling before him, naked and with her hands trailing down his chest to his stomach, an innocent expression on her face while she did so.

Norman gasped aloud when he imagined his mother taking his erection into her hands, her azure orbs staring at his face.

“My sweet little Norman.” His mother sweetly murmured, her tongue meekly licking at the head of Norman’s penis. “Let me take care of you.” She said before engulfing her mouth on his penis.

Norman’s breath hitched, his hand coming to rest on his mother’s head, his fingers latching onto her soft, blonde curls. “Mother.” He moaned again and again as Norma gave him the pleasure that he never experienced whenever he masturbated by himself. “ _Oh_ my god, pl-please.”

His mother let his erection fall out of her mouth with an audible _plop_. She smiled at him before planting dulcet kisses on his stomach and thighs. “Norman, if you want to come, tell me how much you love me.”

“Oh, mother, there are not enough words in the universe.” Norman stared at his mother’s swollen, ruby lips.

Norma grinned devilishly as she stroked her son’s painfully hard erection. “ _Try_.”

Norman whined as his mother continued her tantalizing slow hand movements on his cock. She was torturing him and for some peculiar reason, he enjoyed being challenged by his mother. But if he could have things his way, he would want to dominate her and ram her into the bedsheets until she was crying for sexual release.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the bathroom door and Norman unfortunately snapped out of his reverie.

Dylan, who was on the other side of the bathroom door, knocked again before yelling, “Norman, breakfast is ready!”

“O-okay!” Norman called out in response. Once he heard Dylan’s retreating footsteps down the stairs, Norman grimaced in discontent. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair as he tried to calm himself down.

How sick was he? He almost orgasmed to the thought of his mother giving him a blowjob! Again! The first time he daydreamed about his mother doing not-so-innocent things to him was the first night they moved into their house. He had suppressed his feelings, but in the end, it was not enough. Norman finished with his shower and got dressed for the day.

As Norman finished adjusting the sleeves on his button-up shirt, he walked down the stairs, instantly being hit with an aroma of maple syrup and orange juice. He reached the bottom of the stairs, catching his mother’s figure walking about the kitchen. Dylan was also there, sitting at the dining table, playing around on his cellphone, barely touching the plate of food their mother had conjured up for them.

Paul Anka’s “ _Put Your Head On My Shoulder_ ” played on the radio and Norma was humming along to the sensual song. Norman wanted to sweep her into his arms and dance her around the kitchen; he’d do anything just to see her laugh or smile—unfortunately, he couldn’t because of Dylan’s presence. He knew that Dylan was uncomfortable with their closeness, though Norman, for the life of him, couldn’t fathom why.

Nonetheless, it was part of the reason why Norman decided it best for he and his mother to have little to no physical contact while in Dylan’s company (his other reason for this… well, it was for preventing explicit daydreams, such as the one he had in the shower earlier).

Norman entered the kitchen and just as if she was clairvoyant, his mother turned to smile at him in her usual loving way.

“Good morning, honey.” Norma said, gesturing to the chair across from Dylan. “Have a seat and I’ll fix you a plate.”

“Mother, you don’t have to. I don’t have much of an appetite.” Norman said, but he sat down regardless.

Norma furrowed her brows. “Are you not feeling well?”

Norman shrugged, fiddling with his eating utensils. “Not really.”

“Maybe it’s just the usual first-day-of-school nerves.” Dylan suggested. “Maybe if you eat, you’ll feel better.”

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Norman nodded. “I guess I can eat.”

The three ate their breakfast, Norma mainly filling the conversation with a list of tasks she had put together for herself, majority of them dealing with the motel up-keeping. Norman listened attentively to his mother while Dylan would throw in an occasional “I’ll help you with that, Norma”. Norman couldn’t help but feel jealous at Dylan for interacting with their mother. After all, as previously stated, Norma was _their_ mother. Still, Norman preferred that the two would have minimal contact with each other.

As Norma laughed at a joke Dylan told, Norman abruptly stood up and placed his plate in the sink. “Mother, we better leave before school starts.”

Norma frowned a bit at the abrasiveness in Norman’s voice, but once she took a glance at her watch, she stood up as well. “You’re right. Dylan, sweetie, could you manage the motel until I get back?”

Dylan nodded and continued eating. Norman and Norma headed down the stairs, Norma in her own little world as Norman lagged a little behind. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut. If they would’ve stayed a little longer, Norman could have missed his first few classes and maybe his mother would decide to let him skip today.

But no, Norman rather he and his mother be in the car driving him to his worst nightmare than spend another moment with Dylan trying to win their mother over.


End file.
